Forever Charmed
by TitanXD
Summary: The final Battle is here! The Charmed Ones will cast their last spell! My interpretation as to what the series finale should be like! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Sisterly Skirmish

The tiny particles of the shattered glass fell like snowflakes, sparkling in appearance and each one differing in shape and size from the other, onto the attic floor. Paige, too, crashed alongside the scattered shards, her body bounced off the mirror with such force from the power of the potion.

''Oh god, Paige!'' Piper gasped, as she raced over to aid her sister whom had countless cuts all over her face. Piper looked up at the attacker with an almost demonic rage in her eyes, her breathing grew heavier as she searched for the words of hatred that resided in her. ''You Bitch! Billie. Leave. NOW!'' she expressed a warning in hope that Billie would in fact leave along with her sister, Christy. Piper was determined to stop them but knew in her heart of hearts she would only kill them if forced to, at least that's what she told herself. Christy stood forward, her face portraying several shades of craziness, ''Not until we got what we came for!'' she glanced at the book of shadows, affirming Piper's suspicions as to why they returned to the manor.

Billie stepped forward, driven by determination, she ran for the book in hope that Christy would stop Piper from attacking. Raising her hands Piper blast at the floor beneath Billie sending her flying into the air, uninjured, but reeling from the pain as she collided with the ground.

Christy: Billie!

Piper: I told you. Leave before you make me do something I will regret.

Christy: You don't have the power, Piper. Face it.

Piper: Wanna put your life on that assumption?

Piper, again raised her hands, and in several motions blasted repeatedly at Christy, each attack stronger than the one before. Scorch marks appeared on her shoulder and chest, then with a final blast Piper blew off Christy's arm as she took to the air and rolled onto the ground. Blood flowed freely form her arm as she winced with pain.

''Please, God, forgive me.'' She kept on blasting at Christy who was almost dead. Each blast taking chunks from her body. Billie rose once again, tears forming, she closed her eyes and tried not to envision her bloodied sister. Concentrating she then opened her eyes, which were now covered in a yellow light; it grew brighter with every second.

Billie: Now you'll now why we are the Ultimate. Why we are superior.

Piper: Billie!

A white light whisked around the room, blinding Piper, and eventually rendering the room in total light. A whisper then filled the room as Piper's actions began to reverse, Christy's injuries vanished, and the shards glued back onto the mirror, and Paige once again stood firmly by the book. Phoebe also rewound, from outside she flew up into the attic, the once shattered window now returning to its natural state. Time had altered.

Billie didn't hesitate, she rushed over to the book, and using her telekinesis she sent the Charmed ones flying across the room.

Phoebe: How come she can touch the book?

Billie: It only repels evil.

Piper: I'd say trying to kill us is evil!

Christy walked over to her sister's side. ''I don't know how you did that but we have to get out of here!'' Billie threw a potion and smoke surrounded both of them and within seconds they were gone.

Paige: They have the book… What are we going to do?

Phoebe: What we should have done…

Paige: Which is?

Piper: Kill them.

The Charmed knew it was time. The game was up and in order to retrieve Leo the Jenkins must die. They know that now…


	2. Defected

Nightfall had blanketed the sky and the Charmed ones, still unsure of what was to come; all took to their beds enduring a sleepless rest, until once again the sun settled among the puffy clouds. Paige was the first one to stroll down to the kitchen. Dressed in a tracksuit, she filled the pot and made coffee. It always worked wonders for her after a hangover, and after only catching an hour or two of sleep she desperately needed the caffeine. A yawn from the hallway caught her attention as Phoebe entered the kitchen, with bags under eyes; she looked as tired as Paige. Even worse.

In a hushed voice, one she used for secrets and promises, Phoebe leaned over to Paige. A look of concern evident in her expression, ''Paige…''

Paige nodded, it was almost as if she could read Phoebe's mind, ''I know…'' she replied, letting an unsettling silence linger in the air.

Phoebe: I don't think I can go through with this. We've known her for a long time now, we trained her, and she's like family, ya know?

Paige: I know hunny. But she's defected to other side, Christy has turned her and there's nothing we can do.

Phoebe: Isn't there? You and Piper didn't give up on me when I was carrying the spawn of all evil! We've been changed countless times into ghouls, ghosts, vampires and banshees the list is endless! What makes this any different?

Paige: It just is. Besides, Billie has the book now, lord knows what they intend to do. They have to be stopped and I know, I know, it's sucks! But it's the only way. Billie tried to kill us, Phoebe. According to Piper she and Christy did!

After a long pause Phoebe hesitantly replied.

Phoebe: But she rewound time! Piper said she changed it so that we didn't die. That has to show there's good in her yet.

Paige: … Perhaps she-

Cutting Paige off mid sentence Piper entered the kitchen portraying a look of disappointment.

Piper: No! She didn't save you. She only did it to save her sister. You didn't even come into the equation at all. -Pausing- I can't believe you guys are having this conversation behind my back. We need to be together in this or else we're better off dead!

Hours passed swiftly, each sister was given time to think things over. Paige went to visit Henry, while Phoebe decided it'd best for the time being if she moved back into her place. Piper's suggestion of her staying in the manor until things calmed down didn't appeal as much to Phoebe now then it did at first.

Arriving in her loft as she closed the door gently behind her she leaned up against it and sighed. She was unsure of everything. Killing Billie would be going against everything she firmly believed in. It also crossed her mind that Piper was going into this battle for all of the wrong reasons for saving Leo - taking the lives of two young women?

Settling down on her sofa, kicking her shoes off with great satisfaction, Coop appeared before and her ten seconds of peace was now over. She rolled her eyes mockingly knowing that he was staring right at her, ''What do you want?''

Coop: Can't you read me?

Phoebe: Maybe I can…

He moved in and kissed her softly, her lips caressing his they both drifted off into the moment.

Coop: I missed you. How is Piper coping?

Phoebe: She isn't to be honest. She's finding this whole thing especially difficult. It's like her judgement has been clouded by…I dunno. It's just Billie…BILLIE!

Coop: What about her?

Phoebe: No, Billie! Behind you!

With the flick of a finger Billie sent Coop across the room straight into a wall. He landed in an utterly uncomfortable position and was out cold. Phoebe jumped off her chair and quickly ran to Coop's side. Touching his shoulder an image began to flash before her eyes, she was having a premonition: Coop was holding her child, calling her ''Angel'' while gently kissing Phoebe on the forehead. They were also walking down the isle, Phoebe in a beautiful wedding dress and Coop in a handsome suit. The image then ended.

''Oh…my..You're the one!'' she whispered into his ear.

Billie approached Phoebe who was guarding Coop, ''Move aside Pheebs!'' Phoebe stood tall and pushed Billie away, Billie then back flipped, in doing so she kicked Phoebe to the ground. ''Gee, you used to be a fighter.'' Billie revealed an atheme and stabbed down towards Coop. ''I still am'' Phoebe quickly blocked her attack and punched her in the face. As Billie was falling back Phoebe jumped on her couch and then jumped off it kicking Billie as she began to land. Billie was now on the floor with Phoebe standing over her, atheme in hand she edged at Billie's throat. ''What the hell are you doing, Billie! I actually defended you! I said you had good in you. Now what were you doing?'' Billie looked genuinely sorry. But it was too late to be regretful.

Phoebe: Now why the hell are you attacking me…attacking HIM!

Billie: I – I – I….

Christy: We're ending the Halliwell line!

Phoebe looked around in terror, as Coop was combusting into flames before her very eyes. She ran as fast as she could but it was too late, he had been vanquished.

Christy released a smile before flames emanated from her body and she appeared beside Billie.

Billie: How did you…

Grabbing Billie's hand they both were swept along by flames as they left Phoebe's loft. Phoebe now fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes she screamed with anger.

''He was the one…'' she muttered softly into her hands. Coop was dead.


	3. Point Of View

The corridors of the magic school were shrouded in darkness, only lit by the weak candles that were placed in rows of three every ten feet from each other. Creeks could be heard through the derelict hallways as Billie and Christy made there way to the main area of the school – where ancient books with mystical incantations resided. The Book Of Shadows was placed on a pedestal of sorts, with black candles, ten to be precise, all placed in a circular form around it. Billie was exhausted. Trying to purify all good magic by taking away the power of the Charmed ones seemed to be a lot more strenuous than she first anticipated. Placing her left hand on the tiny scratch on her throat, no thanks to Phoebe, Billie couldn't help but feel like she was still betraying the sisters, even though she knew it had to be done, in order to save all good magic. It never crossed her mind that Christy was manipulating her, losing her parents really made her feel isolated at times and she was so thankful that she had Christy to help her ''defend'' good magick.

Christy walked up behind Billie, placing her hand on her shoulder, she fronted a brief smile and said, ''We're alone in this now. We have the book and now, once and for all, we can cleanse the sisters and make the world a better place. That's what you want, right?'' Taking her hand from Billie's shoulder she edged her way to the book. Reluctant about touching it she kept her distant. It occurred to her the book might sense the evil within thus alarming Billie and further destroying her final plans and fulfilling her demonic destiny.

Christy: You see now don't you? They are willing to go to great lengths to see us dead. We've already stopped Phoebe's line and now we have to stop Pipers, too!

Billie: You…you mean kill Wyatt and Chris? I looked after them and they're harmless. Isn't there another way?

Christy: You saw into the future and where the Charmed line ends – with evil and corruption. Wyatt becomes the embodiment of all-evil. Those visions weren't lies.

Billie: But they're just kids…

Christy: We don't have the power right now to defeat the sisters. We tried once and I almost died. If it wasn't for you saving me I… Look if we take out the Charmed ones loved ones then they'll have no will to fight. Everything they built for their futures will be gone and that's when we attack. Billie you have to be in on this…so I'm sorry.

Billie turned around to her sister, confusion racing through her mind.

Billie: Sorry for what?

Christy's eyes dyed black. She held out her arms and chanted some archaic words, several demons emerged from the floor all circling Billie. Christy vanquished them all without even blinking. Their essence's spiralled into the air but Christy quickly used her power to control them. She aimed all five of them at Billie and they rushed into her body, her eyes, too, turned black. She began to struggle intensely. After a few seconds she stood perfectly still.

Christy: Are you ready?

Billie: Of course I am. Lets go kill Chris and Wyatt.

Taking out an atheme Christy slashed her wrists. The crimson blood oozed from her cut and soon Billie did the same, now both sisters were bleeding horrendously but they knew what to do. They let the blood flow on the Book Of Shadows, the once green cover now turned black and the orange triquatre symbol was now blood red and formed into the double shaped symbol originally found in Christy's journal. Their wounds healed instantly afterwards.

Christy: We'll show that our power of two is better than the Power of Three.

Billie smirked and turned to the book. She opened a page, oddly enough, on the one she was looking for. The title read ''How to kill a magical child''

After gathering the spells ingredients and making the potion, they both readied themselves for another confrontation. Billie's doubts had vanished and what was left behind was hatred and…evil. Billie closed her eyes while Christy concentrated. Four higher-level demons emerged. At first they had no idea as to whom the two dazzling women were who stood before them. They laughed at the idea of being summoned by a few witches. But the laughter soon turned to screams as one was horribly vanquished. They then knew their place and offered their services.

Demon: How can I serve you?

Billie: The Charmed ones. I want them distracted. Can you do that?

Christy: Go! NOW!

After the demons shimmered out Billie and Christy engulfed into the flames and soon followed.


	4. The Great Devide

Back at the manor not a soul was to be seen. Downstairs was completely empty while upstairs sobs could be heard coming from Phoebe's old room. In it were Phoebe and Piper, Phoebe was drenched in tears while Piper cradled her and tried to comfort her as much as possible. Not a word was spoken for the best part of an hour, but Piper was given the details as to what happened. After that Phoebe wept in her big sisters arms. Occasionally repeating ''He was the one…'' Piper tried getting a hold of Paige but her cell was off and she wasn't answering her calls either. Piper was determined to end this feud; it had become far too personal for her liking, but she didn't want to leave Phoebe in such a state.

Something smashed downstairs, the both of them heard it, and immediately concluded it was the Jenkins sister's. Phoebe leapt to her feet, as did Piper, both furious they swiftly ran down the stairs. Surprised to see that the two blondes were nowhere to be seen, and instead they noticed Paige, crunched up with her head in her hands and sitting on the floor alongside a broken vase. Her hands were shaking as she slowly but surely raised her head to reveal a stream of mascara running down the side of her pale cheeks, she was devastated.

Phoebe: P…Paige? Please…god no!

Within seconds Phoebe was at her side, rapping her arms around her little sister, they both released their anguish.

It took Piper a minute or two to cop-on as to what had happened. But then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her eyes glazed over with tears and a lump clogged in her throat. She froze where she stood. She felt nothing at all. It was too hard to comprehend what was happening to them. Out of nowhere, and to Piper's delight, feeling anger was much better then the numb feeling she had been experiencing, four demons appeared. All throwing fireballs at Piper, she froze them all. Quickly she reacted blasting one into a nearby cabinet. The others soon began to disperse around the sitting room area. Paige rose to her feet, still crying she managed to summon the courage to warn the demons, ''This was the wrong day for you four. You don't wanna piss me off!''

The reaction was typical of the demons. They all cackled at her. It was the wrong move.

Paige was unsure if what she had planned would work, but she was consumed by rage and felt she could do anything.

Paige: BODY!

She waved her hands at the demon, tiny orbs rapped around his waist, and as Paige separated her hands, the demon was torn in half ensuring a definite vanquish. Her sisters looked on stunned. They knew at times Paige was a real fighter but they had no idea she could use her powers in such a vicious way. She finished off the remainder of the demons in the same way and then slumped back down onto the floor and began to sob again.

Piper: Paige…talk to me.

Piper received no reply and worryingly glanced at Phoebe, who was wiping away her tears.

Phoebe: Hunny, please, talk to us.

Paige: And say WHAT? Tell you that I had to watch as my newly wed husband burst into flames and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop two bitches that are pissed as to how we use magic! No, piper I don't have to talk to you. You have no idea what hell I'm going through so just piss off the both of you!

Phoebe: Don't know what you're going through? Paige they killed Coop in front of me too…

Paige began to laugh nervously.

Paige: Coop? Coop! You're trying to say that since your little man slut died that my HUSBAND's death was justified?

Phoebe: They killed him because he was going to be the father of my child, Paige! I had a premonition and we got married and had a beautiful girl and everything!

Piper: Guys I'm deeply sorry but this not the time or the place.

Paige: It's obvious you'd say that. You haven't experienced what I'm going through.

Piper: Whoa! Excuse me but whose husband is an icicle pop? We are walking right into their hands guys. They're trying to tear us apart!

The sisters continued screaming and shouting at each other. It gradually unravelled into a two on one with Phoebe and Paige blaming Piper for her selfishness with regards to saving Leo.

Piper: I don't have to put up with this!

Paige: No, just run away from all of your problems. Leave your kids to rot!

Phoebe: Oh my god!

Piper and Paige: What?

''Paige orb Piper to Chris and Wyatt now! Just go! Don't ask just go before it's too late!''

All of the sisters orbed to Victor's apartment to discover Piper's worst nightmare. Victor was covered in blood; the walls were given a new coat of red with it. Two small hands could be seen through the rubble of a fallen wall. It was Chris and Wyatt. Dead…

''No NO! This can't be happening! Oh my god!''

Phoebe: It's my fault I forgot to warn you…I'm so sorr-

Phoebe didn't get to finish her apology, as she was blasted right into the television. Paige's jaw fell to the floor as she looked on at Piper.

Billie and Christy appeared out of nowhere.

''I told you Billie. Now we can end them! They're hopeless! The Charmed Ones gone forever!''

Chapter TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Hollow Vision

''Oh MY GOD!'' Phoebe pushed herself away from Piper and stood before her older sister with a frightful look on her face. The colour had drained from her face and what remained was a motionless, pale Phoebe who had no idea how to process what just happened. Piper sat on her bed confused and bewildered, ''Pheebs what is it?''

Trying to gather the words, the feeling that was racing around inside her, Phoebe began to breathe heavily and broke out in a panicky sweat.

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: I just had to most vivid premonition of my life! I have no time to explain we have to go right now and get the boys from dads!

Piper: I don't understand, what happened? I'll call Paige and she can orb us.

Phoebe: No, Piper, we can't. I'm going to hate myself for what I'm about to say but we don't have time. Either we save your sons or Henry. Or else they all die!

Piper: Ok, ok, ok, we'll never drive there on time. I have it we'll use to summon a lost witch spell…

Phoebe: But the boys aren't lost.

Piper: They've been lost without their father for the past couple of months.

A brief silence erupted as Piper stared away from her sister, in her mind she promised herself that she'd bring their father back no matter what it takes.

Piper: All right lets get a move on.

After chanting the spell white orbs appeared in the attic, before the sisters, and from beneath appeared Piper's angelic boys. Piper stepped forward but was pushed back by Phoebe; she after all saw their demise and wasn't going to let that happen again!

Piper: Get down here now!

Phoebe: Wha-wha who are you talking to?

Elder: I'm here.

Piper: I need you to take my boys up there this instant. I have no time for lectures on rules or disconcerting looks; I just need you to do this one thing for me.

Elder: Very well.

Piper: Really?

Elder: This is only the beginning of the end. Piper things will get a lot worse before they get better. We can all feel it. Phoebe saw a glimpse of what was to come.

Phoebe: Yeah, but we stopped that. Didn't we?

A crash disturbed the conversation in the attic. It suddenly dawned on Phoebe that she momentarily forgot about her younger sister, Paige. Piper gave her kids to the elder, not before kissing them goodbye, and seeing them off. As they rushed off down the steps Phoebe warned Piper of a demon attack a few minutes after they talk to Paige.

Once again Paige was curled up in a ball sobbing her heart out. Piper, although knowing saving her sons was for the best, couldn't help feel guilty as she was indirectly responsible for Henry's death, as was Phoebe, even though it was for the greater good.

Phoebe: Paige!

Piper and Phoebe both ran over to her and smothered her with hugs. Paige found comfort in her sisters but couldn't shed the pain that was paralysing her body. Within moments four demons attacked just like in the premonition. Piper was furious and instantly blew two of them up!

A fireball whisked around the room and headed right towards Phoebe. She dodged the attack but wasn't ready for the second one. Only inches away from her the flaring ball sped at her at brisk pace and to her shock the unthinkable happened…she soared into the air, hovering over the fireball she quietly she muttered, ''I can levitate again!''

Paige then stood up. Phoebe yelled ''Paige whatever you're thinking just take it easy, yeah?''

Another fireball was to be seen but without hesitation Paige called for it and threw it back at the respective demon. Piper vanquished the remaining demon and once again there was a level of tranquillity in the house again.

Paige: Billie and Christy are trying to destroy our family line. They succeeded with Henry…

Phoebe: And Coop…

Piper: I know what we need to defeat them.

Phoebe and Paige both arched their eyebrows as if to say ''what could possibly help?''

Piper: The Hollow…


	6. The Light Of Power

_Sorry in the delay of this chapter. School has been a right bitch! I really do appreciate the feedback my story has been receiving and I'm glad people like it. I also apologise for yet another brief chapter in this adventure. I just don't have the time to invest in 1000 words, and as well as that I find I lose where I intend on taking the story if I write too much. Thanks again!_

''Piper, you can't be serious! We have no idea the irreversible damage that thing could possibly cause! There has to be some other way – the Hollow will be our last resort!'' Phoebe persisted; she was unable to comprehend why Piper, a sister who usually thinks within reason, would suggest such a radical idea. Piper took in a sombre breath and released it tremulously; she then glanced at Paige and gradually at Phoebe, her eyes portraying more emotion than a thousand words could possibly ever convey. A silence fell upon the sisters as each one contemplated what they were about to do. Phoebe, suddenly, was struck by, what she thought to be, an ingenious idea! Sitting on the sofa, her eyes widening as the light bulb in her head grew brighter and brighter, she simply said, ''Screw it!''

Piper didn't flinch at her random outburst as she was too determined to follow through on her plan to end this madness and to save Leo. She wished for him to be there by her side, enlightening her where the dark thoughts overshadowed her reasoning, whispering his words of wisdom into her ear, or simply being there – to touch, hold and care for her.

Paige: Screw it?

Phoebe: Yeah! Piper we are not using the hollow! It's far too risky and if we all take it in there might not be a way of detaining it again.

Piper: ''We'' won't be enduring its power… I will.

Paige: What! Piper that's madness!

Phoebe: Look we don't need the Hollow!

Piper: Phoebe there is no other way! Face the facts! This is our last resort! It's the ONLY one we've got! The magical community are against us, Billie and Christy have our book and for some reason we can't summon it back to us, and oh, did I mention we're screwed!

Paige: …

The sisters, once again, delved into their own minds, trying to think up solutions to problems that seemed impossible to solve. Without warning a bright light consumed all three of them, rendering them unconscious, as they all fell into a deep sleep.

''Erm, guys where are we?'' Paige asked nervously as she gazed around, jaw wide open, at the room filled with bright light, where they all stood dumbfounded.

Piper: Billie!

Phoebe: Are we dead?

''No, you're not dead. But you soon will be if you do not come up with a means of vanquishing both Billie and Christy. They are moments from consuming the Hollow, killing four elders in order to do so.'' The voice was transparent and so fragile, it sounded as if they'd break it if the sisters dared interrupting the words that flew freely, in an overly familiar voice that was still hidden in magic's and anonymity. ''Your powers are still growing, but they need to grow at a faster pace if you wish to defeat the ultimate power. This shall not hurt for long.''

Piper whimpered at the name she was about to say, she couldn't believe it, ''…Prue?''

The sisters were forced back into their bodies and sent into to fits, their bodies convulsing and shaking rapidly. As they came to a halt, their eyes opened simultaneously and a bright aura omitted from them. From the pain they all blacked out. But not for long…

Meanwhile…

Billie and Christy had the power they needed in order to consume the Hollow. Ironic, really, how they need the ultimate power, which will take over every living part of their body, while their campaign against the sisters is that absolute power will corrupt absolutely.

The orbs that had been left behind by the elders that they vanquished were hovering in a purple crystal cage, as Christy prepared the spell needed to endure the Hollow. She was anxious to have the Charmed ones dead and, in secrecy of course, her sister too. Once The Charmed once are defeated and her sister also, Christy would then be eligible to become the ultimate evil, a source in her own right, and a goddess among the innocents.

Christy: It's time!


	7. The Fallen Three

_Hey everyone! I'm back! I know the series is over but I have come up with new material that will hopefully kick the original's ass! Typical of me - this chapter is also short. But I'll be producing a lot more within the next few days. I'm really glad so far people have liked it._

* * *

**Recovering at the manor all three sisters rose from their positions aching all over. Through the pain they felt power. And through the power they craved victory. Paige's body burned all over, while Piper's hands felt a fiery sting, and Phoebe's head felt a burning sensation also.**

Phoebe: I'm not feeling so good…

Paige: I'm right there with ya! What happened just there?

Phoebe: I'm not sure. But whatever it was I feel…I feel-

Piper (Cutting Phoebe off brashly): Powerful.

Phoebe: Yeah, almost as if our batteries were just reenergized.

Paige: Don't say that again.

**Phoebe looks at Paige with a mocking glare**

Piper: That place, where we were…did it not feel familiar to you? Something about it just made me feel…I dunno at home.

Phoebe: Um, Piper, we are at home.

Piper (rolling her eyes): Ya know what I mean.

Paige: I do actually. Piper you said 'Prue' earlier…why?

Piper: No reason…

**The sisters knew that the battle that they had been anticipating was about to erupt soon. Yet they had no strategic plan to counteract what ever was heading their way. They had lost all hope…everyone close to them in one way or another had been disposed of.**

**Walking down the front path of the house, all three side by side, ready to confront what lay ahead, three demons manifested before them in broad daylight.**

Phoebe: Are you insane! Exposure much?

Demon: Why should we be afraid of those less superior then we are? Why should we fear you?

Piper: This is why!

**Piper blasted the demon that spoke out first but was surprised when her blast made no impact. She stared at her sisters with an uneasy look and tried once more. Nothing.**

Paige: Uh-oh…

**The first demon raised his right palm and revealed an aluminous energy ball. The second demon, to his right raised his palm also and a dark blue energy ball appeared. The third omitted a Florissant light energy ball and the three of them consumed each one.**

Phoebe: What the hell are they doing?

Billie: The unthinkable. Sacrificing themselves for the greater good.

Piper: You little bitch!

Billie: Nah-ah, keep watching.

**Unsettled the sisters kept one eye on the demons and one on Billie when to their disbelief the three demons transformed into the impossible.**

(All at the same time) Piper: Leo! Phoebe: Coop! Paige: Henry!

**All three of the men standing there with looks of confusion all over their faces stared back in astonishment at the sisters.**

Leo: Piper!

**Piper's heart sank as she edged forward when a glowing force field surrounded the Charmed ones. Paige attempted to orb but failed. Piper blasted but to no effect. Christy popped up from nowhere and wore a devilish smile she so often carried.**

Christy: We don't need the hollow…we are the hollow! We are ultimate!

**And with the wave of her hand dark shadows struck the three men, the loved ones of the sisters, and they fell to their knees. Slowly rising their heads they revealed their eyes, which were shrouded in darkness.**

Piper: Leo, listen to me…you can fight this!

Henry: Fight this!

**Waving his hands, him alone, he sent the three sisters flying through the manor doorway and sent them crashing to the ground.**

Billie: You three, kill them! We have more pressing matters to attend to.

**Billie and Christy vanished and left Leo, Henry and Coop alone with their aforementioned loved ones. All putting out their hands, three long swords appeared and with firm grips they slowly entered the manor to finish the unconscious sisters….**


End file.
